villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Canankol
Canankol is K'as monster assistant and antagonists in 2009 mexican film, Nikté. He is one of the agents of his master who secretly sends him to alert him of any news of greater importance in the town of Kuchil, or subversion attempts that occur. History It appears hidden in the undergrowth of the jungle, when at the beginning of the movie, Nikté run by not accepting its roots. Making her stumble with her tail towards a cliff, and falling into a pond. When the K'as entourage arrives at the ballgame, Canankol warns his boss that the girl Nikté discovered the engravings of the prophecy upon falling towards the pond, suggesting that she present herself before the priests before nightfall. So he is sent to watch her very carefully, without losing sight of her. Inadvertently, he camouflages himself in one of the palace statues, knowing that Nikté is already named the celestial princess, leaving the place to his boss's hideout. Back with K'as notifies him that the girl is heading towards the hermit maiden, being closer and closer to the flower. In this, the cruel monarch sends his son, without knowing the whole truth, that he is going to take the flower from Nikté on his journey, telling him that he is a usurping faker. With Canankol Tanke leaves in a hurry to fulfill his mission. Moments after bumping into Nikté, the young Tanke running to Canankol (chatting alone with X'tabay) to tell him that he already intercepted her, but he feels scared by his jocular appearance and his interests in removing the flower are taken away, but he replies that he must do it even if he doesn't want to. Finally with the divine flower in his hands, Nikté meets Tanke who saved her from the voracious Xicales, without rescuing his friend Chin the chaneke. Walking together, he leaves her on a steep summit and retires with Canankol on a feathered serpent, taking the flower to gives it to his father. Returning to the dominions of K'as, his son Tanke gives the flower to his father and he reveals that it was given to X'tabay to take him. Waiting for him to appear, the prince tries to reason with Canankol that he did not have to continue with this vile idea, and then X'tabay arrives to tell him that he is acquitted of the deal, so he was worthy to help Nikté save the people of Tak Nohoch. Fefusing to let Tanke retire to ruin his boss's plans, the ghostly damsel grabs him roaring into a monster and throws him down the temple stairs until he dies. Gallery Chanankol 2.png Chanankol.png canankol and tanke.png|Canankol and Tanke with the divine flower. canankol defeat.png|Canankol death. Trivia *In pre-hispanic campechean legends the canancol is a scarecrow made of beehive wax, cob and beans; to which a sorcerer is evoked to give him life, telling him to protect the sow from intruders. Category:Right-Hand Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Movie Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Sophisticated Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic